


Hard Skill

by chiliberry



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Ashe's Knight Fetish, Bottom Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, M/M, RP Fumbling, Roleplay, Sexual Fumbling, They're not very good at this but they try very hard, Top Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiliberry/pseuds/chiliberry
Summary: Ashe and Felix indulge in some sexy roleplay.Well, it's sexy to Ashe, anyway.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 14
Kudos: 55





	Hard Skill

“Can I go back to being a pirate instead?” Felix grumbles as he checks the ties on his sword again, ensuring that it’s tightly bound in its cloth sheath. “I was good at being a pirate.” 

“You were,” Ashe agrees. He’d been pleasantly surprised at how good a job Felix had done with the knots last time. He must have studied. He wouldn’t be good at being a real pirate for a lot of reasons, but he might make a good sailor. “But pirates don’t go around subduing dragons! You need a knight for that.” He tosses his head, feeling his scales flap against the back of his neck. It was so nice of Dedue to help him with the sewing, and even nicer of him to pointedly not ask any questions.

“A knight wouldn’t be any good either,” Felix says. “I’d start with a ballista - “ 

“Felix,” Ashe says, cutting Felix off. Normally he’d ask if Felix really didn’t want to do this, but he’s had enough experience by now to know Felix would just say so if he didn’t. This is Felix’s version of nervous babble. It’s cute, really, but Ashe is already hardening just from seeing Felix in a set of beautiful, shining armor, every part of it polished and perfect - except the missing pelvic plate, of course. The knightly curve of his jaw and the sharp look in his eye only add to the fine figure he cuts. “You don’t have to slay me, just subdue me.” He smiles. “You know how to subdue me, don’t you?” 

Felix finally stops fiddling with his props to really look Ashe over, his hot gaze so heavy on him that it almost feels like a touch as it starts at the belt around his waist, then sweeps up his naked chest, all the way to the collar around his neck where the scales and wings attach up top, the line of them on his back between the belt and the collar the only other thing on him.

Felix licks is lips. “I have a few ideas,” he says, smirking.

“Great!” Ashe says. “Okay, back up towards the doors - there you go. Ready to start?”

“Sure,” Felix says, holding his sheathed sword up in front of him like it’s live steel instead of a dulled practice sword wrapped in cloth. “Why not?” He shifts easily into his normal battle stance, one foot in front of the other, legs spread for balance, his armor clanking slightly as he moves.

Something in Felix’s face transforms when he gets ready to fight, and it always leaves Ashe breathless. Like this, with his armored fingers tightening around his blade’s scabbard and his eyes glowing with determination in the shadow beneath his helm, it makes him look more like a knight from a story than ever before. 

It stirs Ashe’s heart, and also his cock. And it makes him want this more than ever, so he drops down on all fours and yells, “GWAAAAR!” 

...and there goes that look on Felix’s face, replaced by incredulity. “What are you doing?” 

“I’m a dragon,” Ashe explains, looking up at Felix. “Dragons roar.” 

“Aren’t they supposed to breathe fire when they do that?” Felix asks. “Have I been roasted already? I doubt the armor will help with that.” 

“Oh, no, not yet! Roaring and breathing fire are different. I’ll tell you when I breathe fire so you can dodge.” Ashe lifts one hand off the rug to make a “carry on” motion. “Anyway, you’re here to…” 

Felix lifts his sword again. He grimaces, then says, “I am here to bring an end to your reign of wickedness and free the people from your injustice.” 

Ashe stares at him expectantly.

“...O cruel dragon,” Felix finishes.

“GWAR!” Ashe yells enthusiastically, then lunges for Felix.

Felix meets his “claws” with his sword, knocking his swipes sideways with the sheath. Ashe can feel Felix’s restraint, how careful he is to avoid hitting too hard against Ashe’s bare strength, but more than that, he’s entranced by the way Felix’s eyes stay dark and focused with each hit, as though he really was in battle instead of repeatedly bopping Ashe’s arms with a sheathed practice sword. 

Just the look in his eyes is pretty hot, though Ashe was honestly hoping that sword would get used more on the backs of his thighs. Well, he can speed it along to that part! He pushes Felix.

Felix, in his full armor, refuses to fall over. He keeps thwacking Ashe’s arms with his sword. 

...okay, that’s actually starting to hurt a little. Ashe retreats back onto his haunches, and when Felix goes to follow him, he yells, “I’m breathing fire now!” 

He purses his lips into a little O, breathing out hard from between them. 

Felix rolls out of the way. Or rather, he starts to roll out of the way, then ends up somehow failing to complete the roll, ending up flat on his back like a helpless turtle. He lies there instead of getting up immediately, staring up at the ceiling as though coming to terms with an unimaginable betrayal.

“Are you okay?” Ashe asks.

“Fine,” Felix grunts, scrubbing a hand over his forehead wearily. “This armor is heavy. I’m not used to it.”

Ashe patiently waits as Felix flips himself over and clambers back to his feet. He somehow still has his sword in one hand. Persevering, just like a true knight!

“You’re doing really well!” Ashe says. “Now I’m going to breathe fire again.”

Felix gets out of the way more successfully this time, jumping sideways and landing heavily on his armored feet. He recovers faster than Ashe does, whipping around to shove Ashe hard with his sheathed sword held out horizontally in front of him.

Ashe falls on his back, and Felix pounces, dragging his armored body over Ashe. He holds himself up over Ashe so that Ashe can only just feel the whisper of the plates against him without feeling their full weight and presses his sheathed sword to Ashe’s throat. 

Felix drags his sword slowly over Ashe’s neck, his eyes flashing. Ashe licks his lips, staring up at Felix expectantly. 

Felix’s free hand starts drifting down to the cloth covering his unarmored pelvis, and Ashe growls to get his attention back where it belongs.

“Oh right,” Felix mutters under his breath. Then, louder, “long have the people suffered due to your greed and avarice. This is the end of...that. I am going to take your hoard and use it to...promote crop rotation.”

“Gwar?” Ashe asks.

“What else is the knight supposed to do with it? Ingrid won’t stop telling me about the new program her siblings are trying to manage the land in Galatea, so obviously that’s something knights think about,” Felix says. “He’s supposed to pick what will benefit the people, isn’t he?”

The king is the one who does things like distributing the hoard, but Ashe appreciates the spirit Felix is bringing to this. And he does love seeing Felix’s face like this, so close and so entirely focused on him. But Felix has made an unusual strategic error. “I’m going to breathe fire again,” Ashe says cheerfully.

Felix throws himself out of the way so fast Ashe could almost believe there was a real fire. 

Ashe gets back on all fours quickly, not about to make this easy for Felix, but Felix doesn’t need him to. He’s fast even in full armor, circling around to throw himself at Ashe’s exposed back, forcing Ashe down onto his belly this time as he drags himself on top of Ashe.

Ashe doesn’t go down easy. Felix is heavier in full armor, but it means he has to be more careful, too - he keeps holding off, trying hard not to crush Ashe, and that gives Ashe all the space he needs to buck, hard, trying to dislodge Felix, forcing Felix to kick his knees out from under him to cut off his leverage and pin his hips. Ashe tries to roll, but Felix braces down hard with a knee on either side of Ashe’s body, keeping him locked there. When he tries to rear up, Felix fists a gauntleted hand in Ashe’s hair and forces his head back down, until his cheek is pressed to the floor below. 

Ashe gasps sharply, but Felix doesn’t let go, his grip on Ashe’s hair only tightening as he grinds Ashe’s face into the floor. 

“Subdued yet?” He whispers harshly into Ashe’s ear, breath hot against it.

Ashe arches his back, rubbing his naked ass against Felix’s groin, feeling the hard line of his cock through the thin cloth exposed there by the gap in Felix’s armor. “Gwar,” he pants. 

“Not yet?” Felix’s free hand curves around Ashe’s thigh, his gauntlet digging into the sensitive skin there as he sits back on his heels and wrenches Ashe’s legs further apart. 

Felix traces the hard metal edge of his finger over the sensitive skin of Ashe’s balls. Ashe shudders, but Felix doesn’t linger. His hand grabs one of Ashe’s ass cheeks, spreading him. And then he spits, filthily, right onto Ashe’s hole. 

“Gw-gwar!” Ashe says, trying to get his hands under him so that maybe Felix will grab his nipples next. But Felix shoves his face back down into the floor with the hand still in his hair, shifting his weight back over Ashe’s back as he does so. 

Ashe at least was able to get his knees under him again, and he spreads them wide, knowing what he must look like. 

Felix doesn’t look, too busy keeping his weight spread on Ashe’s back to keep him from trying to get up again. But finally he shifts back, grunting as he does so. “Your wings keep getting in my face,” he complains, and Ashe hears a thump of cloth against gauntlet that must be Felix batting them out of the way. 

Felix traces one finger over the head of Ashe’s cock and Ashe trembles all over. Felix’s fingers are a lot wider when encased in metal, and smoother, except for where the plates end and catch against Ashe’s skin. He wonders what they might feel like inside of him.

“You’re dripping,” Felix says. “Is that what you needed this whole time? Not gold or gems, but to be shown your place?” 

Ashe whimpers, thrusting his hips to rub the head of his cock against that one finger. 

Felix spits on his hole again, and then that finger follows, pushing Felix’s spit inside Ashe as it sinks into him. It feels _much_ bigger like this, and Ashe lets out a breathy gasp as he clenches around it. 

“You’re so wet inside.” Felix rubs Ashe’s walls with just the tip of his finger, keeping the edges of the plates away from anywhere too sensitive. Even that is a lot. The texture isn’t like anything Ashe has felt before, but it’s incredible. “Did you get wet because of me? Is that something dragons do?”

Ashe prepared himself ahead of time since he’d requested Felix keep the gauntlets on the whole time, but he just pants in response. 

The finger withdraws with an obscene sucking noise. Felix wipes it on the back of Ashe’s thighs, then starts fiddling one-handed with something. His pants, Ashe thinks, and his cock throbs. He’s so turned on it’s hard to think past how badly he wants Felix’s cock. 

Felix gives it to him, the hot, hard line of his cock sliding over Ashe’s hole as he stretches over Ashe, his leg armor pressing into the backs of Ashe’s thighs. 

Ashe thrusts his hips, feeling Felix’s cock skid along his crack. It’s so wet Ashe can feel it. Felix must want to fuck him as badly as Ashe wants to be fucked.

“Nngh,” Ashe gasps, his cheek still pressed against the floor, as he feels the head of Felix’s cock press against his perineum and then skid away. And then again, just above his hole, but not in. Does Felix want him to beg? He can probably figure out how to beg in dragon-speak. “Gw...hah…” 

Felix’s hand tightens in his hair. “Give me a second, this is hard with the gauntlets,” he mutters. 

And then he’s sliding home, the blunt press of his cockhead spreading open Ashe’s hole and sinking inside. 

Ashe moans as Felix stretches him open, pressing back against him at the slow, hot slide of Felix’s cock inside of him. 

He feels Felix’s gauntlet clutch his hip at the same time as his leg armor presses against the backs of Ashe’s thighs again. He’s all the way in, and it feels like it, big and hard inside of Ashe, pressing against all the places inside him where Ashe wants so badly to be touched and fucked. 

“Ashe,” Felix gasps, and then he starts fucking him, sharp, hard thrusts that punch the air out of Ashe, leaving him helpless to do more than take it, feeling his whole body jerk forward with each thrust. 

Felix’s hand slides out of his hair, moving to cradle the back of his head at the same time that his other hand clutches Ashe’s hip harder, pinching the delicate skin there between his fingerplates, a perfect contrast to the heat building inside of him with every thrust of Felix’s cock inside of him.

There’s nothing touching Ashe’s cock, but Ashe doesn’t think he’s going to need anything there. He’s overwhelmed enough by Felix’s cock inside of him, by the way Felix is fucking him, hard and fast and deep.

“Ah - ” Ashe pants, hands scrabbling uselessly at the ground beneath him. 

“I’m not going to - ” Felix’s breath is so hot against the back of his neck. And then his hand is there, too, leaving Ashe’s head long enough to pull his collar down so that Felix can leave a long, sucking kiss against Ashe’s nape, then bite, hard. 

Somehow that’s what sends Ashe over the edge. He cries out as his cock spurts, completely untouched, at the same time that his entire body writhes, overwhelmed by the force of his orgasm. Only Felix’s body on top of his keeps him in place, and only Felix’s grip on his hip keeps him right where Felix needs him to be to keep fucking him as he clenches until Felix is coming too, his come so hot and so deep inside of Ashe. 

Felix doesn’t collapse against his back, too mindful of the weight of his armor. Instead, after slipping his softening cock out of Ashe as gently as he can, he falls to Ashe’s side, his arm a comforting weight where it drapes over Ashe’s back, right below his wings. “Subdued now?” Felix asks dryly. 

Ashe blinks, trying to remember how to talk. “...thoroughly,” he finally manages to say. He turns enough to rest his face against Felix’s neck, one of the few places the armor doesn’t cover. “That was great! You were very brave.” 

Felix snorts, but Ashe feels him start to stroke his back. “And you were very fierce. I can see how you terrorized the land for so long. Now that you’ve been subdued, I trust that you will behave yourself.”

“Maybe for a while,” Ashe allows. “But not forever. You might have to be the knight again sooner than you think.Though not too soon! I know being the knight isn’t your favorite.”

“It's not so bad.” Felix’s arm tightens around him. “Just as long as I’m being _your_ knight.”


End file.
